


Never apologize for being the smartest person in the room

by Randomised_human



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Peter was tired and answered a really hard questions meant to be impossible for that class without thinking about it and the teacher got mad. What will happen when MJ stands up for Peter. What weird and intelligent comebacks and insults will she throw at this teacher.Not the best writing I've ever done it was one of my rushed pieced but I really liked the idea so I hope you guys enjoy
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Never apologize for being the smartest person in the room

I don't really have a plan for this just one line so i'm going to start writing and see how things go, i hope you peoples enjoy it nonetheless. 

Peter had a long night that day, he had stayed up until 4am working in the lab with his dad, they had just come up with an impressive facial recognition technique that identified the person through their ears if the face was being obstructed. It was very complicated so by the time Peter got any actual sleep he was woken up again by his alarm.

Fair to say, he fell asleep in his Science class today.

Mr dick had noticed the boy sleeping in his lesson and decided to make him feel stupid so he wouldn't do it again. He stopped teaching and walked up Peters desk pulling his arm out from under his head making Peter wake up by slamming his face in the table. Some students were laughing slightly as Mr dick directed a question at Peter he was sure he wouldn't be able to answer. I mean how many 15 year olds know what Quantum Mechanics is?

"Peter stop sleeping in my lesson and participate. I want you to explain to me and the class what Quantum Mechanics is or you'll be getting an hour detention after school for a week."

He smirked down at peter but got slightly confused as he saw this Exhausted boy smile and begin to ramble on.

"Quantum Mechanics is an extension of physics which is associated with the infinitesimal." Peter beamed, he sat up straight in his seat and continued to answer the best of his ability. " At the scale of atoms and electrons many of the equations of classical mechanics. Which explains how objects move at everyday proportions and velocity's. These scientific inquirys and mathematical solutions cease to be useful. In classical mechanics the objects exist in a specific location at a specific time. However in quantum mechanics objects instead exist in a haze of probability. They have a certain chance of being present at point A, anouther chance of being present at point B and so on and so on. This type of scientific research is crit.... sorry i should stop." 

He was smiling wide when explaining this topic however when he saw everyone staring at him he slowly started to trail off getting embarrased at all the attention he was recieving. 

Everyone was giving Peter weird looks, even the teacher. Suddenly from the back of the room MJ decided to speak up.   
She pushed her chair back violently standing up and slamming her book down on the desk. Her hair was down and covering half her face and her hands in a fist, her face radiated pure rage.

"Every single person in this fucking room can stop giving Peter that look right this minute. Just because your tiny bloody brains couldn't figure out how to pour water out of a boot with the instructions written on the heel and Peter could be in university right now if he chose to be doesn't give you the right to hurt his feelings in any way. You all just are beslubbering, fat-kidneyed, barnacles that want to shun any person who is even remotely smarter than yourselves, also if i said anything that would offend you it was purly intentional."

MJ sat down huffing at the shocked faces all around her before locking eyes with Peter who was smiling widely at her.   
"Oh and Peter, Never apologize for being the smartest person in the room."

"Miss Jones! How dare you say such things to your peers and myself, i doubt you could even answers any of these science questions i have planned for the following class. You are speaking to a teacher with many--" Mr dick spoke out half shouting at MJ as he walked over, before he could finish however MJ decided to interupt.

"Could you shut up already? I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person, teach." She smirked up at him crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. She didn't give a shit at this point.

Mr dick stammered to himself for a moment trying to regain his undeserved 'respect' "MISS JONES!"

"If i throw a stick, will you go away?"

Okay so I apologize for stopping it here but i really do not know how to finish it so i left it on MJ being a sass queen. If you have any suggestions PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE tell me. Okay now for the next one!!

Lets-a-go


End file.
